


Kaisooverse

by Dreamying



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamying/pseuds/Dreamying
Summary: Thanks for reading. Was too lazy to think of any title than kaisooverse aka kaisoo universe.





	Kaisooverse

Kyungsoo snuggles closer into the man's arms, feeling the comfort and warmth radiating from the limbs that instantly envelops him.

"Soo.." Jongin whispers, as if he is checking the other was awake or not.

Kyungsoo hums low in response, giving the man permission to continue. Eyes still close.

"Remember when we talked about.. There might be a world where the ship didn't sink and didn't people die?"

Oh.. Kyungsoo can vaguely recall the night where they were watching the Titanic movie and the conversation drifted from the movie to the actual ship that sank all those years ago following a few more and Kyungsoo did throw the comment.

"Yeah.. What about it?"  He asks brows furrowed in the middle not understanding where the conversation is going.

"Do you think there might be..." Jongin stops, thinking, forming the words carefully and takes a deep breath, ensuring himself, "A world where we might be together.." he swallows the lump in his throat as the words left his lips.

 _‘A world where you don’t die’_ Kyungsoo hears. He gives up on the stoic face he had put up in front of all their friends who had just left to give some privacy to the lovebirds. Baekhyun even washed the dishes out despite Kyungsoo telling him off several times.

Kyungsoo peeks through his lashes letting the petal like eyelids to open finally as he turns around his face slightly to catch a glimpse of the man beside him who was already looking back at him with something lurking in those warm coffee eyes, a smile blooms on those lips and the light spread all over his face.

"I guess there might be one" he says still smiling, he gives in to play along to keep the smile on Jongin’s face.

At his words Jongin's face softens a bit, lips tugging upwards.

Blindly searching for the other’s hand between their close bodies, Kyungsoo laces their fingers together. Bring the other hand to the intertwined hands he starts tracing the veins on the big hand with his fingers. Jongin lets him.

He always thought they fit perfectly together. His small fingers easily slipping into the spaces between big ones. _Too cliché,_ he scoffs internally.

Looking down, he smiles looked at their interlocked hands.

"I think there might be a world where we get married"  Jongin says with his own  smile at this. A weak smile, but that’s fine. Kyungsoo would take it. He would take anything as long as those aren’t tears.

" And there might be a world where you tried to court me" bringing their locked hands upwards, Kyungsoo places a kiss on the big hand, on the ring ringer precisely as if a wedding band would form from his lips.

" In that world we will grow old together.." Jongin uses his free hand to trace Kyungsoo's face, finger pad tracing the small frown still left on the forehead to the cute button nose and stopped at the plush lips stretching em into a smile with a finger on each corner, "with a lot of kids..” he added. And then, “One day they will get married and leave us in our small home in country side.”

 Kyungsoo’s eyes lights up and he giggles at this before asking “How many?"

Jongin pauses for a beat to think ,"Mmmm… 3 may be..."

" Do you want me to die? I can't give birth to 3.." Kyungsoo says exasperatedly as his eyes grew wide.

Jongin starts to laugh out loud, the same deep and timbery as his whole chest moves with every echo. “Kyungsoo!! you are a man, you can't.. you know produced kids.."

" Ahhh.." he smiles shyly "May be there might be a world where am a girl.." he says thinking and adds "but you are gay!!" With a snicker.

“I think you would look cute as a girl, then i might be straight for you there.." he says as if its matter of fact.

“You are so gay... I can't imagine you being straight... Ewww...I bet there will never be a world where you are straight," he giggles at the thought of Jongin being straight.

" Am offended' Jongin pouts jutting his lower lip out. He tries to untangle their legs to turn away.

Kyungsoo kisses the pout off and locks their legs in place.

 Kyungsoo's lips are a bit chopped yet soft, the kiss tastes like strong medicine unlike their first kiss, it's bitter but Jongin doesn't want to pull off, so Kyungsoo does that. "And ?"

"Umm... we will grow old together” Jongin places a finger on the smaller male's forehead, effectively stopping the frown that’s gonna form again.

 Kyungsoo kept frowning these days and Jongin doesn’t like a frowning Kyungsoo, he loves it when Kyungsoo smiles as his eyes goes into crescents and folds at the corners and cheeks gets pushed up. " What are you thinking so hard?" he asked.

“Nothing,” he says, clearing his throat as it gets dry. “Do you think I would look good as old man?" he tries to joke.

“Probably... Youth isn't forever. We all eventually wittier"

“You are right...” Kyungsoo gives him a small smile, " you will have a lot of wrinkles, I bet you would look like ugly old frog"

“You won't be any better...” Jongin bites back.

They both fall in laughing fit. Kyungsoo has to stop first cause it was hurting. His insides were so painful, but his heart was hurting more. The way Jongin is looking at him, this moment is precious, he wants to burn it in his memory.   The way Jongin is talking about them getting old together is painful because for the fact they couldn’t.

If only he could tell Jongin what he is feeling right now, how happy Jongin is making him. And it just makes his heart ache, marriage wasn't something silly, and Jongin wants to _marry_ him!!! Jongin being so ready to commit his whole life to Kyungsoo.

If only he could live longer. If only he isn't dying. Swallowing the lump and the salty tears tying to come out of his glossy eyes, he blins em back and put on a smile again that he knew Jongin loves.

Kyungsoo moves with much difficulty and straddles the tall man, placing his thighs on each side of Jongin’s hips.

Jongin stares at the man on the top of him in very suggestive position; Kyungsoo is smiling at him mischievously. Lips parting so say the next words, his cheeks are red not because of cold, his skin is getting paler losing his natural creamy color.

“You would be too old to thrust in me, so I would have to ride you" he bits lips to muffle the laughter, at the expression Jongin makes at his dirty words. It’s funny. He moves his hips a bit, grinding on the other jokingly. What he didn't expect was the moan leaving Jongin's lips who instantly turns beet red.

"Oh"  Kyungsoo muses looking down and patting the semi hard on under his thigh, poking slightly.

“Am sensitive" Jongin admits weakly, hiding his face with both hands. He groans with embarrassment to get hard just with a small teasing like a high schooler. They haven't done anything in a while. His mind has been jumbled enough.

"Cute" Kyungsoo coos looking at the other before sliding down as a smirk forms on his lips. With shaky hands, he unzips the pants.

 “Kyungsoo.. don't" Jongin tries to stop the hands that are dangerously close his private part already sliding inside his boxers, he hisses at the cold fingers touching his skin.

" You are hard" Kyungsoo pokes it.

Another small sound leaves the elder's lip, but he quickly swallows the next, "it's fine.. it w-will go away" he tries to zip back.

" But I want to.." Kyungsoo ignores and pulls the hand away. he takes the hard member out, " just a handjob" he says rubbing the head “Let me”

Jongin nods closing his eyes, whimpering under those intimate touches of Kyungsoo’s hands, sometimes going slow teasingly and sometimes edging him with fast pace.

 “Don’t tease me Soo,” Jongin shivers when a finger runs over the most sensitive part of his aching cock.

When Jongin came to an end, Kyungsoo dips down to take the head between his parted lips to suck every last drop and swallows everything.

Jongin shudders at the lewd view of his boyfriend’s lips closing around the cockhead, and another whimper leaves his lips as his hips stutters uselessly trying not to thrust into the warm and softness.

With a smile Kyungsoo climbs back and presses their lips together into a soft kiss, which soon turns into a messy open mouthed. Jongin could taste himself on those lips.

Now Kyungsoo tastes like him. He made Kyungsoo taste like that. He couldn’t help but kissing until they run out of breath.

Sliding off a now out of breath Jongin, Kyungsoo lays beside him, with swollen lips and red as apple cheeks. 

Jongin tucks a few strands of hair out of his face, to behind his ears. Kyungsoo looks beautiful even like how he is now, even when he is losing most of his hair, even with hallowing cheeks. It doesn’t matter how he looked, all that matters is the Kyungsoo he fell in love with, and still is.

Leaning forward Jongin presses a kiss on his forehead. " Thank you” he says.

“For handjob?” Kyungsoo jokes scrunching his nose. _Cute._

Jongin blushed and swatted him slightly. He cleared his throat, “Thank you for coming into my life.." a kiss on both eyes. " Even for a short while" his voice is growing husky. He sniffs slightly as the insides of his nose loosens.

A blanket of silence falls over them.

" I am sorry for making you fall for me, I didn't mean to" Kyungsoo finally tears up.

They promised not to cry but the emotions are taking over.

"Loving you was never a mistake, never will be" Jongin says before kissing the tears away, ignoring his own flowing freely.

" What if there is a world where I don't love you" Kyungsoo askes suddenly.

" I don't know" he said, without thinking.

" Make me fall for you, make me love you, tie me down" Kyungsoo kisses the other's parted lips trying say something, " Don't let me get away from you, make me grow old beside you, let's be ugly fags together" he continues placing kisses all over Jongin's face.

Jongin just hugs him close, in silence, their hearts beating together.”I will”

  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Was too lazy to think of any title than kaisooverse aka kaisoo universe.


End file.
